


Relaxation, Hell-style

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Plugs, Bondage, Consent is Sexy, D/s, Dean gets called a slut, Flogging, M/M, Multi, ball slapping, don't worry he likes it, mention of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Being the big brother to the Boy King of Hell is exhausting. Alistair and Azazel know how to relax Dean... hell-style.





	Relaxation, Hell-style

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr, @mrsimoshen
> 
> Written for:  
SPN Kink Bingo for the Square Ball Slapping on my second Card,  
SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo for the Square Alistair on my Card,  
SPN Rare Ship Bingo for the Square Azazel on my Card,  
SPN Poly Bingo for the Square Azazel on my Card.

Being the big brother to the Boy King of Hell has its advantages.

One of them is that no one dares ask Dean where he’s going.

It also has its downsides, which involve a lot of hard work and constant stress.

Dean is on his way to get rid of a lot of the resulting tension. A certain white-eyed master torturer and his yellow-eyed companion are usually _very_ accommodating.

They tie him into position on his knees on the low bench, his chest on the raised part. Dean shivers when his naked skin touches the cold leather, then again when Alistair pushes his knees apart as far as they can go, leaving him exposed and vulnerable.

“He’s such a pretty little slut like this,” Azazel murmurs from where he’s lounging against the wall. “Look at him. Already hard and shivering just from being tied into position for us.”

Dean flushes but can’t protest, because the older man is right. He rests his forehead against the cool padded surface and tries to calm his breathing.

Alistair walks around Dean and checks his restraints, making sure nothing will truly harm Dean should he struggle – which they all know he will. He always needs a little time to let go, a tiny part of him still believing he’s _wrong_ for wanting this, needing it so much. The first time they did this, tied him down and spanked him until he’d shouted himself hoarse and came so hard, he nearly blacked out, he felt nauseous with shame afterwards. Of course, he’d still been mostly human then.

Now, when he comes to their door and sinks to his knees, it’s as if the first of the knots in his shoulders disappear as soon as Alistair or Azazel smile and step aside to let him come in.

“Tell us your safeword, Dean,” Alistair demands. (Who would’ve thought, but demons respect each other’s boundaries. At least the old ones do.) His hand comes to rest heavily on Dean’s naked ass, fingers just shy of brushing the thick plug he’d put in before coming here. Dean trembles.

“My safeword is Colt,” and the sentence helps him settle further into his bonds, into the headspace. He takes a deep breath and relaxes further.

“Thank you, Dean.” A not-quite gentle tap against the base of the plug has him gasp and twitch, and Azazel chuckle.

The swish and snap of the strands tells Dean they’re starting with the flogger just before it actually hits his ass. He gasps and stiffens, then relaxes as the sweet ache starts to spread.

Both Dean and Azazel love the flogger, but it turns out this time it’s just a warm-up. Far too soon, the hits stop. Dean whines protest, then shivers when strong hands knead his aching ass and thighs.

“Such pretty stripes,” Alistair purrs. One of the hands releases Dean’s ass. The slap is unexpected, and Dean yells as much in surprise as in pain before he moans and sags in his bonds. Alistair chuckles.

The next slap hits Dean’s balls, and Dean _howls_, his cock twitching. They’ve never done that before, but oh _fuck_, he wants it. “Please, again,” he manages, “please sir!”

“Since you’re asking so nicely,” Alistair purrs. One hand slips lower to cup Dean’s balls. He starts with light slaps that sting more than hurt. Dean mewls and shivers, then starts moaning when Alistair uses more strength. His fingers, then his palm, then his fingers again… Dean’s cock twitches and leaks with each slap, his blood is on fire in his veins. He needs to come so badly, but he doesn’t want it to stop because it hurts so damn good.

When Alistair stops, it takes Dean a while to notice. He’s gasping for breath, his ass is still on fire, and his balls _ache_. He whimpers.

“Hush, little slut,” Azazel murmurs. There’s a straw nudging at his lips, and Dean drinks the offered water greedily. “We’re not done yet.”

Strong hands run up and down Dean’s back, then squeeze at his ass. Dean moans and shivers. Then he groans when Azazel drapes the strands of the flogger over his arm. Azazel grins and stands, walking behind Dean.

The first hit of the leather strands to his balls has him scream, the second sob, the third melt.

Alistair watches Dean with a small, hungry grin. He was delicious when he was a soul on the rack. Now, willing and asking for it, he’s a sadist’s dream.

The white-eyed demon watches as Azazel lays more precise strokes of the flogger to Dean’s balls and reaches down to press against his meat suit’s hard cock. Fucking Dean through two or three orgasms will be a treat after this.

Yeah, he can get used to having a new King of Hell if these are his benefits.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
